


Gratitud

by Supermonstrum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de rozar la muerte con las yemas de los dedos, Sherlock no entiende bien qué es esa sensación que lo invade al regresar a casa. Sólo entiende que el hecho de que John siguiera con vida es bueno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitud

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado después del 2x01 ("A Scandal in Belgravia"), después del encuentro con Moriarty.

Conocía el peligro, la sensación de que ese día podría ser el último y que no podría evitarlo. La muerte era siempre un azar. Sin embargo, estaba mínimamente preparado para aquello pues es lo que se esperaba en una guerra como algo diario y como posibilidad casi inmanente.

Cuando su vida como civil volvió a ponerse en marcha, pensó que lo más extremo que podría llegar a vivir era un enfrentamiento con la policía por estacionar el auto (si llegaba a conseguir uno) en un lugar indebido o ese tipo de “aventuras rutinarias”.

En cambio, terminó acompañando a Sherlock, dándole su opinión o aportando en sus conjetuas a pesar de que sentía que no era verdaderamente tenido en cuenta. Regresó a la cornisa, al límite entre la vida y la muerte, pero allí en la ciudad de Londres, en tiempos de paz, paradójicamente alejándose de la vida de civil con la que tanto había soñado.

Todavía podía sentir el cableado, el audífono en su oreja, Moriarty dictándole palabra por palabra. El pulso acelerado y el sudor frío, sus piernas paralizadas, la posibilidad de que todo terminara en ese mismo momento.

Oscuridad, ahogo, un trueno, alguien sujetándolo por detrás.

John abre los ojos, respirando de forma agitada. Intenta levantarse del catre, pero alguien está sujetándolo por detrás.

—Una pesadilla.

Su tono reconocible en cualquier tiempo y espacio, algo frío, seco, claro, con esa pincelada de soberbia como si todo fuera obvio y tedioso de explicarle a la masa ignorante. Relaja el cuerpo tratando de entender que detrás suyo está Sherlock. Sobre su cama, pegado a él, _abrazándolo_.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —murmura con esfuerzo.

—Tu pulso, la expresión de desagrado antes de despertar, revolverse entre las sábanas, además hemos tenido una experiencia bastante cercana a la muerte. No sé que otras posibilidades pueda haber.

Silencio. Los brazos de Sherlock apretándolo aún más, muy lentamente. John se muerde el labio, lleno de ganas de voltearse y preguntarle, mirándolo a los ojos, por qué está así.

Sabe que si lo hace está la posibilidad de romper con ese extraño velo de contacto físico, y no quiere.

—¿Tuviste pesadillas también? —se atreve a preguntar. Un nudo en la garganta que limita la cantidad de palabras para pronunciar.

—No.

La calidez de Sherlock es una delicia nueva, casi inimaginable. John no está seguro de haber despertado del todo; el hombre desposado por su trabajo, único en el mundo, no se levanta por la noche a recostarse junto a su compañero, mucho menos a darle ese tipo de contacto asemejado a lo que John tiene entendido por  _aprecio_. Empero, no deja de sentirse bien y no planea cortar aquello hasta que el mismo Sherlock decida levantarse e irse.

Incluso trata de respirar tranquilamente, no hace ningún ruido.

En el momento que Sherlock roza el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios, John siente una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorriéndole cada vértebra de la columna. Resistir el fuerte impulso de girarse y exigir una explicación lógica es difícil.

—No entiendes nada, ¿cierto? —inquiere finalmente. Su aliento por sobre su cuello va a matarlo.

—A decir verdad, no.

—No hay necesidad de hacerlo. De hecho, vuélve a dormir.

Es una orden, como de costumbre, y aunque no sería tan fácil obedecerla, John relaja el cuerpo hasta conseguirlo. 

* * *

Sherlock cree en sí mismo, en su capacidad de deducción. Tiene el don de tener otros ojos, tal vez, que le permiten ver la obviedad y ayudar al resto de los humanos (mediocres y penosamente imposibilitados de observar) cuando caminan en círculos sin llegar a nada. No necesita de nadie más que él y le basta, queda conforme.

No puede entender por qué la sensación de desesperación lo invadió aquella noche en la piscina. Por qué se sintió conmovido cuando John sujetó a Moriarty, arriesgando su vida, como si no importara, gritando «corre, Sherlock».

¿A dónde iba a correr sin él?

Y si no hubieran sido apuntados por los demás francotiradores, Sherlock tampoco se hubiera largado.

Nunca.

El peligro es tentador y a veces con ese gusto suicida y delicioso.

Perder a John no.

El rington de los Bee Gees interrumpió toda esa locura, Moriarty se largó.

Se terminó el juego por esa vez. John continuaba con vida, él también.

_Por suerte…_

Lo piensa ambiguamente, porque su ser mismo no le permite formar la idea clara de agradecer a una fuerza superior, karma, destino o lo que fuera. Y como no fue él quien consiguió la retirada de Moriarty, tampoco puede acreditarse, (y por primera vez) tampoco podía auto-felicitarse. Está perdido.

Se levanta y camina con cautela hasta donde está durmiendo duerme John. Apenas piensa mientras se recuesta a su lado.

Están tan cerca, pero no es suficiente.  _John está vivo. Salió con vida de aquello._

Lo ve retorcerse, arquear la espalda en una clara exhibición de pesadilla.

_Por suerte…_

Lo abraza por la espalda, a sabiendas de que puede ser descubierto. ¿Qué importa?

Cierra los ojos, la paz se refleja en su rostro pero nadie lo ve. John intenta hacerse un ovillo, después tiembla casi con violencia y Sherlock asume que acaba de despertar. Respira agitado e intenta levantarse del catre.

Sherlock sonríe a medias. Evidente.

—Una pesadilla.


End file.
